


The Best Part is You

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Threads [Art] [11]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Happy New Year!, M/M, Peter POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year!!! I hope 2016 will be a fantastic year for everyone!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best Part is You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!! I hope 2016 will be a fantastic year for everyone!


End file.
